IOR shūkan
IOR shūkan is the only ninja to be immortal without any memory of the day he fell to earth. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning mostly fights and the world tournament which makes him different from anyone else. He also proven to have a special hidden talent, leading him to achieve his dream and to find out his ancient heritage. biography Early life ☀Yeah.jpg Powers and abilities Intuitive Aptitude: IOR shukan can instantly learn and understand information just by looking at the person, object or superpower's and maybe even another persons technique. He can even unlock the full potential of his chakra. In episode 3 season 4. He was able study King cobra the 3rd technique Kitsune and 'knowing' how it works and knowing the weakness. In one of the season he was able to fully tap into this ability and make it evolved with his Reiki just by fully changing it into Ability Learning, However he's not limited to the information he receive it just feels like a broken puzzle. Combat Perception: He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand their enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. Someone with a better fighting technique can overpowered him. Enhanced Combat: IOR shukan has unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He can exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with Animal style kung Fu and many other techniques. Accelerated Development: Over the time history he can improve his own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of his or their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. He even surpass the greatest masters of ninja anime fighting, benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. Intuitive Replication: Shukan is able to copy the powers of others just by intuitively looking at them. example: He was able to copy the kitsune technique since the original process is through burning red fox previous known power. Maximum Quintessential Control: shukan possessed tremendous amounts of energy inside him. once he fully taps into the power it can be on a cosmic scale due to the fact he possessed an ancient monster inside him. Strong Soul: Shukan possessed an unusually strong soul that allows him to keep on fighting. His soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without any need of dependence. Indomitable Will: Shukan has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation such as mind control, telepathy, Subliminal Seduction. Psychic Shield: He is able to resist superpowers that can either read his mind or try to control him, however this is because he possessed more than one spirit living inside him. Accelerated Healing: Shukan is able to heal a lot faster than any other human on the earth. He can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain. example. He was able to get back up after being psychical damage by a high destructive technique. Psionic Strength: shukan has far greater strength than any humans allowing to easily pick up heavy items with little to no effort to have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight. Unpredictability: He possesses a completely unpredictable nature, allowing him to resist powers that copy his fighting skills. Maximum Brain Capacity: Ior Shukan has access 100% of the brain capacity over decades, gaining extended knowledge due to his extended knowledge, the user may be capable of the understanding of techniques and superpowers and learn how to achieve them, however it's currently unknown if this is because he is halve pagan or it's just normal. Inner Beast: Ior shukan has limited control of his inner demon to gain strength and ferocity to destroy anything in his path such as the sapphire tiger the 4th transformation, Although, the user mustn't let his inner beast overpower them or he become a psychotic killing machines. He may need someone to stay calm unless they really need to unlock the beast inside them. Power Infusion: He is able to fuse himself with a power/creature inside them in this case he fused the sapphire tiger with his aura creating the sapphire tiger armored suit result being in becoming many times more powerful and achieving enormous levels of energy. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including martial arts, techniques, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions. Mimic example: .The monkey flying paw - Turtle's .Viper jaw snapper - Damien Banā .Cobra claw - King Abner Cobra Body Language Analysis: He can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. Ability Learning: Ior shukan can observe the desired ability and focusing upon it, the user will be able to copy it. Basic transformation Category:Demigod Category:Warrior Category:Ninja Category:Good Category:Story Category:Ancient Category:Deity Category:WIP